I Will Find You
by Ender The Warrior
Summary: Ender's back! With my new djinn Blade. Isaac and the gang meet up with some new adepts.
1. Thunder and Rain

Ender: Ok this is just a little note to tell you that it might take awhile to get some chapters up but they will be done. Ok so here goes. I also don't own Golden Sun or anything that has to do with it. This is the only time I am saying that.  
It was a stormy day. The four friends where sitting in a cave waiting the storm out. Garet says, "Ivan! Can't you make this storm go away!" Ivan says, " Ya alright I will try." At that moment a huge bolt of lightning hits the ground near the cave. BOOOOMMMM! Mia lets out a little wimper and cowers closer to Isaac. "Its ok Mia, It's not going to hurt you," he says. Mia says, "I know its just that I hate the sound." Then Ivan says " its done," and the storm clears up. Mia says , "Thank you Ivan for getting rid of that storm." Ivan says, " your welcome." Isaac looks out of the cave and sees a town nearby. He says, "Hey i think we can reach that town and stay there for the night." The rest agree and they go to an Inn and the check in and rest. Then, in the middle of the night, Isaac wakes up in a cold sweat. He tells himself that it is nothing and goes back to sleep.  
Ender: Ok I know that was a short chapter but I had to set the mood and main characters. Read and Review. 


	2. Missing

Ender: Ok I am back and I hope you people liked the first chapter. Sorry it was so short. The next on will be longer. Ok here goes.  
In the morning, at the check out desk Ivan and Garet were waiting for Isaac and Mia. Garet says,"What the hell are they doing up there?" Then Isaac comes running down the stairs at full throttle. He slides to a stop infront of them and says,"Guys, Mia gas been kidnapped," Then Garet yells, "WHAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!" While Ivan just stands there in a trance with a pale face and the lady at the desk is gone. Isaac says, "I found this note at the foot of her bed." Ivan no out of his trance says, "What are we going to do Isaac? Isaac says, "Ok guys, They may be after us too so I want you two to stay here." Garet says, "Isaac, I know that you love her but let us help you." Isaac says, "Garet I am sorry but I have to do this alone. So you two go get some rest. You need it. Garet says thanks and good luck and walks back up stairs. At that moment the desk lady appears and asks in a really high pitch voice, "will you be staying or leaving this morning?" Ivan says, "Owwwwwww my ears.' Isaac says, "Garet and Ivan will be staying I will not be. She says Ok and disappears. Ivan says, Ok Isaac, I geuss you should get going on their trail. Good luck." Isaac says thanks and walks out the door. As he leaves the town Flint asks, "How are we going to find her Isaac?" Isaac then says, "They took her this way because there are puddles all along this road and the rain from Yesterday has dried so I geuss she cast Douse a to leave a trail. Flaint says, "Good Plan." Isaac and his Djinn walk along for an hour with out finding anything but the puddles. Then the puddles end. Bane says, "What are we going to do now? At that moment Isaac hers a little squek coming from the forest beside the path. Isaac says, "Hey guys I heard something, Lets go check it out." They walk into the forest following the the sound when they find the sound. It was Mia's Djinn. They were tied to a tree. Isaac saysn to his Djinn, "Guys go cut them down. When they are cut down Isaac asks them what happened. They say, " It all started in the middle of the night. These two big muscler guys walk snuk into her room and grabed her. The said if she talked they would kill her. Then while on the path she kept casting Douse to make a trail. Then they turned into this forest and saw us on her shoulder. They took us and tied us to that tree the left that way." Tonic pointed to a hole in the back of the clearing. Isaac says, "Ok you can come with us. We are going to find her and get her back."  
Ender: Ok how was that for length? Sorry that my comments are right beside the story but the word prosscesser that I am useing dosen't let me do that. I will have the next chapter up soon. Read and Review. 


	3. Food and a Suprise

Ender: OK I am back. I would like to say Thank You so much to Rain Child who is helping me edit this. Also for giveing me pointers because I have no idea what I am doing. I just write. And Thank You to Ivan-Hammet who also reviewed. Ok well enough chat here is the story.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Inn Garet and Ivan were sitting on some chairs discussing weather or not to go after Isaac. They were nearly crying. They were so filed with greif of what happened and filled with hatered toward the kiddnappers. It came as a best intrest to Isaac that they stay at the Inn because Isaac could probubly hide and sneak around with out them. Then The old lady from the front desk came in where a bright yellow dress and her hair tied up in a bun. She said in her extremly high voice, "Would you like some breckfast?" I van saind no thanks but Garet said, " I want 1 Bowl of oatmeal, 1 bowl of corn flakes, a giant stack of toast and a giant stack of walfels." The Old Lady said , wow Coming right up!" then she left. Ivan asked, "how can you eat that much with all of this going on?" He says, "I may be filled with greif but I can still eat. You can have some if you want." Ivan said OK just as the food arived. He took a peice of toast. -------------------- Isaac was back on the trail when he had his first monster encounter. It was a skull night. He Easly defeated it with his Gia Blade since he was so full of anger. The djinn just stood by and watched. Later on that day Flint asked Isaac, "Isaac, What if you can't find Mia? What are you going to do?" Isaac then says, "I will never give up. I will find nomatter what the cost." Then they walked into a town and Isaac asked the Mayor, " Have you seen two big guys and a girl about my age and my hight? He says in a stupid acent, " aahh yyyyyeeeeeeesssssss. They went that a wwwaaaaaayyyyy." and he points to the other end of town. Isaac thanks him and runs that way. Tonic says, " That guyy was weird," and rolls his eyes. Isaac snickers and says Ya.--------------------(This is Mia POV) "Let go of me! Put me down!" But the big guys don't says anything they haven't said anything since the found out she was useig psynergy and used a special type of stone to seal it. And they tied her dijnn to a tree. What had had happened to them? Had they been eaten? Then the first big guy says, "We make camp here." Later when she was tied against a tree and the guys fast asleep she was about to sleep when she saw Flint.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ender: Ok That is it for this chapter. I hope you like it. I think I fix the problem of the comments being to close to the story.And I have a request. I need names for the Big Guys. So if you read this please review and give me 2 really stupid names. Stupid counts! Also I have so much free time in the morning before I go to school that I can write a chapter every morning. Ok well Read and Review. 


	4. Info and Suit Up Time

Ender: Ugh. I don't feel well. But I am going to type anyway because you people are should good suporters. But you did not give me any names for the big ugly guys so I have to do that now. Anyway I am sorry this one took so long. But like I said I have been sick. Ok here we go.  
  
--------------------  
  
Flint just smiled and ran back to Isaac who was still an hour away. She knew now that she could not go to sleep. (Isaac's POV) Isaac is sitting by a tree while the rest of his Djinn sleep. Mia's are asleep too. Isaac, thinking about the upcomeing battle, was half asleep when flint came back from his search. Flint said, "She was awake when I saw her. She knows your comeing." Isaac says, "Good. But what about the guys holding her captive?" Flint says, "Oh your not go to like this. Your going to have to fight your way in. They fould a clearing but they are half monsters and half humans. They are ten feet tall and they look like humans. But their finger nails are sharp claws. They don't have psynergy, I think, but they have huge swords that are five feet long and they are so sharp that one of them dropped theirs and it plunged into the ground up to the hilt." Isaac says, So we are going to leave. Well, lets go guys!" All the Djinn wake up and Isaacs set to him while Mia's remain on standby. They walk off into the forest. They reached the outside of the camp and waited.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ender: Sorry for a short chapter but I have to go back to bed or I will be really sick. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. The Epic Battle

Ender: Hi People! Sorry for the dely (ugh testing) but here it comes, THE BIG BATTLE SCEEN! This will be good. Also, thankyou toMr. Jupiter for the names of the big guys(GO READ HIS STORIES!). You will find out later.Also Psynergy is like this, [Quake Sphere]. Ok here is the story.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Mia's POV)(She is thinking this) Wow, Isaac is coming. Finally I am Saved From these monsters. I wonder if he found my djinn. I hope their ok. Mabey Isaac found them. I hope he did. But those guys, how is Isaac going to win against them? He can if I belive in him. I can help by useing pure ply because I got my psynergy back because the stones effects wore off. So when he comes I will help him.Wait, There He Is! ----------(Isaac's POV) "Ok Flint I can see Mia. I hope she Is ok. Ok guy's (refering to Mia's Djinn) Go set to her and wait. I am going to attack the monsters." The djinn run toward Mia. Isaac unshelfs his sword and takes a step toward the monsters. All of the sudden they jump up and Say, " We are Rowlf and Ruddager. You have come to get the girl back so now you will DIE! (On the game it goes to a battle screen, Ha ha) Isaac takes a run toward Rowlf and hits him with a Titan Blade. He jumps back when when he takes very low damage.Normally that attack does good damage. All of the sudden Isaac here a little voice saying, "Boreas" and then an ice shower encloes around Rowelf and Ruddager. Then and Arrow of ice perices through them. They take lots of damage. Isaac looks over to the tree where Mia was and sees that she is free and helping him with out the monsters knowing it. But while he was looking the monster get back up and cast [Tempest] Isaac gets hit with 3 large vortexes and gets thrown against a tree. He gets back up and casts [Potient Cure]. He gets all his health back. Then he yells and jumps into the air to cast [Ragnarok] A flaming sword from the sky flies down and hits Ruddager. He falls to the ground dead. Isaac says, "wow he was weak." Then Mia casts [Pure Ply] on Isaac and he gets fully restored. Then Isaac learns something. Rowlf can cast any psynergy attack he wants because he then casts [Mother Gia] but Isaac shakes off the blow and is equal to that. he casts [Grand Gia] and blasts Rowlf into a tree. Then Rowlf gets up and defends angainst Isaacs next attack. Isaac uses Flint, Granite, Sap and Bane. Through those attacks Rowlf is defending. Then Rowlf takes a run at Isaac and plunges his sword into Isaac's chest. Isaac fals over anmost dead. Then Rowlf Laughs and then Isaac casts [Potient Cure] to get some health back. then he stands up while holding his wound and cast Judgement. Rowlf is so suprised that he dies with and stupified look on his face. Then Isaac falls over, past out. Mia runs up to him crying. 


	6. Pain

Ender: Hi people. Did u like the battle? Now a few people have told me that they want this story longer. If u want it longer you have to give me ideas that I can do. Ok? Here is the aftermath of the battle.  
  
--------------------  
  
(Mia's POV) She was horrified as she saw the sword plunge into Isaac. After he cast Judgement on Rowlf and killed him she ran to him as he fell. She cast [Pure Ply] to try to heal the wond. It didn't work. She said, "Come on Isaac get up. You'll be Ok." She reached into her bag which the guys hadn't taken. While she was looking for something to help Isaac with the Djinn were trying to help him. Quartze use his power to revive him. It worked but he was in extreme pain. Mia didn't see him get revived so she screamed when he cried out in pain. She turned around and she held a bottle. (Back at the Inn) Garent and Ivan were walking around in the town when they saw lights in the north. Garent recenized it as the light judgement gave off. Ivan said, "That must be Isaac! Lets go find him. Mabey we can help." Garet agreed and they ran into the forest following the lights. When they broke into the clearing they saw Isaac laying on the groung with a great big wound in his chest that was spill lots of blood and saw that Mia was free and was pouring the Water Of Hermes into Isaac's wound. Then the would dissapeared and Isaac, that had pasted out again, moaned and woke up. He tried to get up but his legs gave out. He said, I can't walk. Your going to have to carry me back to the town." They agreed and picked him up as Garet held his shoulders and Ivan and Mia held his feet. 


	7. Rest and Relaxation

Ender: I'm back with a new word processor and a little Venus djinn named blade who gives me ideas,  
  
Blade: uh, Hi!  
  
and my creative mind is flow'in!  
  
After a few days of R&R in the inn, Isaac and friends were finally fully restored of health and psyenergy.  
  
Isaac: Ok Guys, I'm feeling well enough to go back to Vale now.  
  
Ivan: Are you sure your wounds have healed fully?  
  
Isaac: Ya, Mia is a great healer and thanks to her I am feeling better.  
  
Mia: Awww, your so sweet Isaac. (kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Garet: Why did we even leave Vale in the first place?  
  
Ivan: Good question.  
  
Mia: Before we go back we should go to the Mercury Lighthouse so that I can re-supply my Water of Hermes.  
  
Isaac: Ok Mia, whatever you say.  
  
So off they went to the Mercury Lighthouse and Imil. *************************************************** Ender: Sorry for the short chapter but I am writing this at school. I have so many new ideas that I might be able to do a chapter every day. Read and Review! Or Blade will come and eat you.  
  
Blade: No I won't.  
  
Ender: Fine. I was kidding anyway. Please Read and Review. 


	8. 2 New Allies

Ender: I've got a surprise for you all. I am now entering my fic. Yup. That's right. Me and my Djinn Blade.  
  
*************************************************** On their way to the Mercury Lighthouse, Isaac Company were walking through a thick forest when they heard the clang of steel against something. They went to investigate and saw a guy and a girl. They were fiercely battling Ice Gargoyles. The guy then cast Grand Gia and felled 4 of them. Then the girl cast Pyroclasim and felled the last 2. Then the girl sat down and the boy was about to when he noticed Isaac. He jump back up and Drew his sword.  
  
Boy: Who are you?  
  
Isaac: I am Isaac Golden and these are my friends. Garet, Mia and Ivan. We are all adepts.  
  
The rest stepped out of the bush.  
  
Isaac: Who are you? Are you an Adept?  
  
Boy: I am Ender Wiggen. This is my girlfriend Allison. And to answer your question, Yes I am a Venus Adept, Allison is a Mars Adept.  
  
On closer inspection, Ender was a strong, muscular blonde haired boy with green eyes, who looked to be about 17, they same as Isaac, Garet and Mia were. He wore Blue pants and had was wearing golden armour. Allison looked like she was 16, and she had red hair and looked like she had blue eyes. Isaac could feel the power coming from them. He knew they were very powerful.  
  
Isaac: We are going to Imil, to restore our supply of The Water of Hermes. Would you like to accompany us?  
  
He ask this because he thought that have 2 very power adepts added to their team would help.  
  
Allison: Sure. We would love to come.  
  
And So off the went to Imil.  
  
*************************************************** Ender: So? What do you think? Pretty good eh? Adding me and my girlfriend to the story was pretty good.  
  
Blade: Where do I come in?  
  
Ender: Soon. Next chapter. Anyway. I hope you liked it. Read and Review. 


End file.
